A Very Good Day
by patriettegirl
Summary: What happens when Buffy realizes its more than a fatherly love that she has for Giles. Totally A/U


Author: Patriettegirl

Pairing: Buffy/Giles (If don't like, don't read)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.

Summary: What happens when Buffy realizes its more than a fatherly love that she has for Giles. Totally A/U

Sitting there in the Magic Box reading through a book she didn't understand about a demon she had to fight was driving Buffy crazy. She looked up and realized that Giles was sitting there watching her. She noticed that of late when he thought she wasn't looking she was catch him looking at her and then he would clear his throat put his glasses back on and go back to reading his book. The thought of Giles watching her didn't creep her out, it made her tingle.

In the beginning it was a friendship, he watched over her and helped in her training to be the Slayer and somewhere down the road things changed. Maybe it was when she was put through the test on her 18th birthday, or maybe when it was when he was there for her after she killed Angel. Maybe it was how he helped her with her mom's death. She couldn't pin the moment down, but she knew that somewhere in the past 6 years things had changed and she no longer saw Giles in the way she used to.

Buffy was completely lost in her thoughts about Giles that she didn't notice Willow and Tara telling her that they would see her later for dinner. Xander was at work and Anya went to see him for lunch that left Buffy and Giles in the shop alone. He went and locked the door before turning around and started to talk to her.

"Shall we get some training in then?"

"Why not."

She ran into the back and changed into something more condusive for training. Yoga pants and a sports bra were of the norm now when she and Giles were training. She was distracted which Giles noticed and used in his training for the day. Normally he would mention it to her, but today, he chose to remain silent. They started with some hand to hand combat then moved to sparring with staffs. One swift move and he had her on her back.

"You're distracted today."

"I was so hoping that you wouldn't notice."

"Hard not to." He said helping her up. "Anything you wish to discuss?"

"Nope." She said as she pulled the staff under his knees and him onto his back. When he came down his legs managed to tangle with hers and he brought her crashing down on top of him. Buffy dropped her staff in attempt to block the shear force of her landing on top of Giles. Instead of her hands coming to land on either side of him, they landed on his chest and for the first time, Buffy noticed that for an older man he was in definite good shape.

The silence in the room was deafening. Buffy was just touching him the sensations that went down her spine were enough to distract her enough to not notice the effect that her prescence on top of Giles was having on her. Then she felt his hands on her arms and her thoughts were interrupted.

"Buffy are you alright?"

"Me, oh yeah, sure. Sorry about that Giles. Oh look at the time. I have to go get Dawn. I will see you later."

She stood up and praticaly ran from the room. She didn't change, didn't grab her bag, she just left. Giles watched as she left the shop. He noticed that she was flustered, something was bothering her. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and noticed her bag on the table in the main room. She had forgotten it. She was more than likely going to need it later. He made note to drop it to her on her way home.

Somewhere in his mind flashed an image of Buffy, she was sitting on him just as she had been a minute ago and now he could feel his temperature rise. Quentin had it wrong all those years ago, he never saw her as a daughter, he saw her as a beautiful and intelligent woman. Never once did he see her as the child the Council had chosen. Buffy was more than that, she was never naïve, even though there were times where he did wonder if she was thinking with her heart instead of her head.

When she died, he nearly died, he would have given anything to prevent it to stop it. He knew that if it were to happen again, he would die himself. He looked at the spot where a few moments ago he was laying. A stray thought crossed his mind and if he had just brought his arms to her shoulders he could have lowered her down and kissed her lips. For a fleeting moment he wondered if she would have stopped him or hit him. He loved to just watch her. When she would catch him, he would turn and focus on something else. He couldn't deny that she had grown quite beautiful in the years that they had known each other. Her body now had the curves and filled out better than maybe she had wanted. That body was the main thing that kept him from sleeping at night. He would often lay in wake at night thinking about her, he wished that there was someway for him to show her how much she meant to him.

Buffy ran all the way home and made it to her front door before she realized that she didn't have her keys. The whole way she wondered if Giles could feel the attraction that she had for him. She knew he was older than she was, she knew that her friends would freak if they ever found out, but she knew that he made her stomach do flips that Angel and Riley had never managed to cause in her. She got into her house using the back door, Dawn was already waiting pigging out on chips and soda with an Algebra book on the counter open to a page that looked to be causing her problems.

Willow and Tara came in an hour later, they all had dinner before Willow and Tara took Dawn to a movie and Buffy went to patrol. She changed from her earlier outfit of training and was putting on her jacket when the front door opened and Giles stepped through it.

"Buffy, glad I caught you. You forgot your bag earlier."

"Oh right, thanks Giles." As he handed it to her their hands touched as he handed her her bag and a shock went through both of them. Neither moved. Buffy stood there, her mouth slightly open from the contact, she shifted her eyes up to look at Giles and noticed that he too had felt it and was watching her. They weren't sure who moved first, but when they made contact with their mouths those sensations were undeniable.

The kiss started out slow and gently then something over came Giles and he dropped his hold on her bag and moved his hands to cup her face. A moment later Buffy let go of the bag and moved her hands to grab his elbows to hold him closer to her. A moan escaped from her throat as she reached out to close the door with her left hand then quickly returned her hand to rest on his lower back. His hands made a trail down her back and pulled her flush against him. When the need for air overtook them they finally broke apart but didn't put distance between them.

This was the defining point, they could go back to kissing or they could sit down and talk. Giles took a step back and turned towards the living room. He took off his glasses and brought the back of his hand to his forehead. He released a breath and turned back to look at Buffy. She was just standing there, playing with her nails looking at the floor. She was embarrassed same as he was. It was not how he had pictured their first kiss. He reached out and locked the door. As the locked clicked into place, she lifted her head to look at him. She saw the hint of smile across his lips and fought back the urge to reach out and kiss him again.

"Let's have a seat shall we?" He held out his hand for her which she took as he led her to the couch where they sat. Close but not too close. She took off her jacket she somehow had the feeling that they were going to be here for a while. As a defensive measure almost she took off her boots and tucked her feet under her legs. Giles followed her lead and removed his jacket, but chose to leave his shoes on. She placed a pillow over her lap like a mini shield as he laid a arm across the back of the couch. Five minutes later that's how they were still sitting no words being spoken, they just sat there waiting for the other to speak. Finally Buffy had enough.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you. I know that we need to talk about it, but"

"No do not be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one to blame. I started it, I should apologize."

"We can forget that this never happened and go back to the way things were."

"I cannot forget that kiss Buffy, it was something that I have wanted for a long time now. And even if we pretend things can never go back to the way they were and we both know that."

"You wanted to kiss me, when did this start?"

"Yes. I have wanted to kiss you for a while now, but I always stop myself. Tonight I couldn't."

"I've wanted you to kiss me for a while now."

"Come on, get your shoes on."

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see."

Five minutes later they were sitting in his car, Giles was driving somewhere, for a moment Buffy thought he was going to take her to his place when she realized where they were. They were at the ridge that overlooks Sunndydale. Once he put the car in park, he quickly got out and ran to her side of the car and helped her out of the car.

"This is where I come some nights, and just look at the town. I look at it and know that somewhere you are down there and you are patrolling or hanging out with Willow and the others and I picture myself there with you. Sometimes from up here I can almost feel you with me and for a brief moment you and I are together, just as we are now."

"How long have you had these thoughts?"

"I'd say since the day that I met you." He sat on the hood of his car, his legs spread and Buffy standing between them. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they stood there. The night had a chill to it, but neither noticed as they watched the town below them. After a few minutes or maybe it was hours of standing just as they were, Buffy turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his face, he had taken his glasses off and looked pretty good without them. She leaned in and kissed him. Unlike their first kiss that had started out slow and gentle, this one was fierce and it showed a need that both wanted. When they broke apart, Buffy went and got into the car and started it. Giles took the hint and got in put the car in gear and drove to the town.

On the way back Buffy stopped him when she noticed that he was heading back to her house.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"No, take me to your place."

"Buffy."

"Giles, please."

He nodded and turned towards his home. Always the gentleman he opened the door for her and offered her a drink as soon as she was comfortable.

"I don't want a drink."

"I could do with one." He went to pour himself a drink, and was almost ready to drink it when Buffy came up and took the glass from his hand. "Buffy?"

"No drinks Giles, just you."

"I think we need to take things slow at first."

"Giles, I'm the slayer. Nothing about my life is slow and simple. I know what I want and right now that's you." She took his hand and led him up the stairs to the loft.

At the top of the stairs she turned around and pulled her top over her head and threw it at him. While he took it from where it landed in his hands and threw it to the ground, she managed to make it all the way into his bedroom and was slowly unbuttoning her pants. In the past when she took a love she had different feelings, this time was no different. With Angel she was shy and timid, with Parker it was for comfort for him, and with Riley it was need. Now with Giles it was want. She wanted him and he wanted her. As she went to remove her pants, Giles stopped her and laid her down on the bed.

He covered her with his body and enjoyed the feel of a woman in his bed. He noticed how Buffy undid the buttons on his shirt slowly and one by one enjoying what she was doing, taking her time and enjoying her lover. As she slid his shirt down his back and off his arms, he helped her by pulling it the rest of the way off. As she went to undo the buttons of his pants, he stopped her.

"I am not one of those boys that you have been with. I'm going to show you so much pleasure, you're going to know what love really is."

He leaned in and kissed her with so much passion. Buffy understood what he meant, Giles was a great kisser. Who knew that a kiss could be felt all the way into your legs. He was finding new ways to turn her into Jell-O. She was so focused on the kiss that she didn't notice that he had undone her bra and was now sliding it down her arms. She had to admit he had some talents of his own.

His touch on her arms broke her minds thoughts, he was so gentle with her, she was aching for more, when out of no where the phone started to ring, breaking the spell they had wrapped them selves in.

"Let it ring."

He did as ordered and it rang, when the machine picked up it was Willow's voice on the other end of the line.

"Giles, its Willow, we were hoping you had seen Buffy. She's not home and it's getting late. Come to think of it where are you? Giles?"

The line went dead all the while he had not stopped his assult on her mouth. His hands drifted down to her legs and he was tracing every curve. The attention that he showed her was amazing, no one had paid this much attention to her, ever. She enjoyed the feeling of his body atop hers. He broke the kiss from her mouth and moved to trace her jaw and neck line. He stopped and noticed the bite marks on her neck from Angel. He had come close to loosing her that day too. From now she wasn't going to take a much chances with her life. He planned on letting her know just exactly why later, but for now he used his left hand to hold her hands over her head and prevent her from using them. He learned a long time ago that when you take something away the rest of the remaining senses went into overdrive and that it was happened in this case.

Buffy's touch was taken away but the way his kisses felt against her stomach as he placed an invisible trail on it was amazing. The way his tongue flicked and tasted was amazing, her stomach was doing summersaults as he continued his silent attack.

"Oh Giles, please."

"All in do time Luv."

She felt herself moisten as he went back to kiss her mouth. She managed to get her hands free and used her strength to flip him on his back. Never one to give in so quickly, he turned them back to her back and covered her again.

"I'm not done yet. Lay back and enjoy."

For once in the past 6 years, she actually listened to her watcher and obeyed what he said. She enjoyed all of this way to much and was coming up with ways to show him just as much attention as he was giving to her. Then from nowhere the orgasm overtook her and she cried out his name. He was very talented, she gave him that. Still coming down from her high she tackled him onto his back and quickly removed the remaining pieces of clothing that he had on. She took him in all at once not wanting to pause this for anything. Then the climaxed together again. Once the tremors subsided, they laid down under the blankets.

Giles relished at the feel of a naked Buffy in his arms. He hoped that this was not another one of his dreams, but if this was a dream it was the best that he had yet. Buffy placed her head on his shoulder and draped an arm over his waist. His arm went around his back and they laid like that for a few moments. Buffy closed her eyes and thought that she could get used to laying in Giles arms. She glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and saw that it was 3 am.

"We should get some sleep."

"Quite right, I'm going to need it to keep you with you." Giles leaned in and kissed her lips before closing his eyes. When she felt his breathing even out, she whispered what she wasn't ready to say too aloud yet.

"I love you Giles."

In his semi sleep state he heard it and knew that this was only the beginning of a very good thing.

A/N: Let me know if you want more.


End file.
